Current mobile communication devices, such as two-way radios, may communicate via communication groups (e.g., talkgroups) for simultaneous communication among multiple mobile communication devices. Communication groups may be established by a network device or by individual mobile communication devices based on the needs of the particular network. In addition, mobile communication devices may be able to set up communication groups with other mobile communication devices that are near to a location. However, mobile communication devices outside of the location may not be included in the communication group. As a consequence, a user of a mobile communication device that subsequently enters the location after previous mobile communication devices have left may not be aware of important information relating to the location.
Skilled artisans will appreciate that elements in the figures are illustrated for simplicity and clarity and have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements in the figures may be exaggerated relative to other elements to help to improve understanding of embodiments of the present invention.
The apparatus and method components have been represented where appropriate by conventional symbols in the drawings, showing only those specific details that are pertinent to understanding the embodiments of the present invention so as not to obscure the disclosure with details that will be readily apparent to those of ordinary skill in the art having the benefit of the description herein.